


Lesson

by justreallybored



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justreallybored/pseuds/justreallybored
Summary: Paulie goes to the Blue Tropics, and Tommy doesn't like it.
Relationships: Tommy Angelo/Paulie Lombardo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Never seen any Tommy/Paulie stuff yet so I wrote this. 😂 
> 
> And I don't know how this is but, enjoy.

That night he was asleep but a knock on the door caused him to wake up. Tommy sighs and goes to open the door, and when he did, there was Paulie. He didn't seem to be drunk but he could tell he was tipsy or buzzed. After letting him in he comes up to him, having that look in his eyes, like he was sorry and wanted to make up for what he did. "I-I'm sorry..." Paulie says softly and pulls him into his embrace. Tommy just hugs him back, and they stayed like that for awhile before he pulls away "I was...thinking." Tommy stood there and listened, even though he was half awake. "Let me make it up to you, please? I'll do anything." Tommy smiles and shakes his head "anything?" Paulie nods, and Tommy smirks and bites his lip. He didn't say anything more, but instead leads Paulie to their room.

When they got to their room, Paulie couldn't help but notice the lust and hunger in his eyes. Along with anticipation and excitement, it surprised him in all honesty…what did Tommy have in mind? He pushes him onto the bed, Paulie propped himself up with his elbows, watching as Tommy sat on his lap. "Let this be a reminder before you go to the Blue Tropics again." Paulie was about to say something but he was silenced by Tommy, pressing his lips to his. Paulie almost forgot how soft his lips were, and he couldn't help but moan against his mouth as he slid his tongue into his mouth. 

He soon started to kiss along his jaw line, and continue going down to his neck, also biting a little here and there causing Paulie to groan, he knew where all of Paulie's sensitive spots were, he knew what made him go crazy and want more. But he stopped when he got to his shirt, and unbuttons it, but he lets it hang off his shoulders. 

Tommy stops to admire his body, he loved how he was already wanting more, and how his skin glistened with sweat. "Can't believe some other girl saw you like this too...thought you were all for me? Hm?" Paulie chuckles "hey, I am...all yours, and what happened there was a mistake." "Well, could she make you feel like this?" Before he could answer, Tommy's hand goes down his body and to his crotch. Paulie's head falls back, and a low sound leaves his mouth as he started to rub him through his pants. Paulie's length begins to become hard as Tommy kept rubbing and kissing and biting at his neck, also leaving some love bites as well. To the point he couldn't handle all of the teasing he was doing "T-Tommy please...can you just..." He looks down at him "please what? Use your words, Paulie." He says in a teasing tone. Paulie looks up at him, his breathing becoming ragged and heavy "you're a tease y'know that?" Tommy grins "what? It's fun seeing you like this, and besides...you deserve it." Paulie was about to make a move but Tommy caught his hands and pinned them above his head, shaking his head "not tonight." 

Paulie couldn't help but be surprised. He's never seen this side of him before. "Don't move." Tommy says as he kisses him once more before getting off him to look in the closet. He comes back holding one of his ties in his hand "what's that for?" "I think you know." Tommy says as she was tying Paulie's wrists together above his head. Tommy stopped to admire his handy work before he unbuckles Paulie's belt and unzips his pants. Paulie's member soon springs free from his confines after Tommy removed his pants. He soon starts to stroke his cock, also rubbing the tip with his thumb causing Paulie to thrust up into his hand and moan. 

Tommy kept stroking his cock a bit more before he wraps his lips around his length, almost taking him all in before pulling off. Tommy swirls his tongue around the tip before taking him into his mouth again. At this point Paulie was already a mess, his breathing was ragged and his moans were getting louder and more needier than before. And it didn't help with Tommy teasing him "Tommy if you keep this up I'm gonna..." He could tell Paulie was getting close, but that's not gonna stop him.

"Alright, I'm begging...please I want you, j-just stop with the teasing." Tommy smirks up at him and couldn't believe he just got him to beg. But Tommy loves how he thinks he's done with him soon, but he is far from done. Paulie watched as Tommy removed his pants, underwear and unbuttoned his shirt but not removing it with the rest. He bites his lip as Tommy got on top and lowered himself on to his length. 

Tommy took a moment before he started to move his hips slowly. And Paulie couldn't help but love the sight of him, and how he was holding back his sounds, and he wishes he could just fuck him until the only words he knows is his name. But since his hands are tied he couldn't do nothing, and that made this all the more fun for the both of them. Tommy soon begins to ride Paulie faster, wanting more of those needy sounds that Paulie was making "you feel so good...fuck." Paulie says with a raspy voice as he was coming closer to his orgasm. "T-Tommy...I'm cu-" before he could finish, he came inside him and Tommy just smiled down at him, breathing heavily. 

Paulie laid beneath him, his breathing slowing and still coming down from his orgasm "wait, what are you-" Tommy started to ride him again, but this time he wasn't going easy on him "Tommy, fuck! It's too much, please..." Paulie cried out as he kept riding him at a fast pace, and some moans slipping past Tommy's lips. "Let...this be a lesson to you." Tommy rasps out and grins down at Paulie, who was moaning loudly and arching his back off the bed. "I can't handle it, fuck...it hurts, but I love it." Paulie stared up at him. He was too sensitive and Tommy was being a fucking sadist...and he loved it...loved him. 

Paulie could feel himself coming closer again for the second time and Tommy could feel himself coming close as well. After awhile they both came hard, and both were breathing hard and staring into each other's eyes. "Learned your lesson?" Tommy asks still breathless from the whole thing "yeah, now, untie my hands and lay down...please?" Tommy laughs and unties Paulie's wrists and Paulie pulls him down to lay beside him. "Should do this more often." Paulie chuckles and pulls Tommy closer "you like that?" "Loved it." Tommy smiles at him and kisses him once more before they both drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...


End file.
